


Sweet Sweet Fantasy Baby

by houxvertetbruyere



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Consentacles, Elim Garak is a good boyfriend, Holodecks/Holosuites, M/M, Other, Rape Fantasy, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houxvertetbruyere/pseuds/houxvertetbruyere
Summary: “And you’re certain this program was made exactly to the parameters I specified?”Garak takes the isolinear rod from Quark with careful fingers.“Oh I guarantee it, my connection is the best in the business for this sort of- erm, special request.”Trektober Day 8 - Tentacles
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Tentacle Monster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Sweet Sweet Fantasy Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-con fantasy which Julian has consented to off camera. You don't find out until the end.
> 
> If you're not up for that right now please take care of yourself and avoid. <3

“And you’re certain this program was made exactly to the parameters I specified?”

Garak takes the isolinear rod from Quark with careful fingers.

“Oh I guarantee it, my connection is the best in the business for this sort of- erm, special request.”

Garak’s eyes flick from the rod to the Ferengi’s face. Quark is smirking insufferably and oh- we can’t have that now, can we?

“Quark,” Garak says, voice casual. “I heard the most interesting bit of news from a Lurian cloth merchant here three weeks back. Maybe you’ll know what I’m talking about? No? Let’s see, it involved the sale of a subspace weapon to the Romulan Empire through a third party- aFerengi aboard this very station.”

When Quark’s ears have gone completely white Garak leans in conspiratorially.

“Now, I’m but a simple tailor, I have little experience with these things, however, I do believe that class of weapon is highly illegal. I should think whichever of your Ferengi brethren may be involved would be very careful to keep out of the private matters of others.”

The sharp tang of fear reaches him when Quark nods rapidly.

“Good, well. Hold my holosuite reservation for tomorrow at 1900, then.” Garak waggles the isolinear rod in his fingers and takes off. He has preparations to attend to.

-+-

“Don’t take this the wrong way, Garak, I’m not complaining. Quite the opposite, in fact, I just didn’t think you enjoyed these sort of adventure programs Miles and I do.”

Julian is wearing a heinous pair of starfleet athletic pants and a loose top that does little to distract from his tempting clavicles. Garak had told him to wear clothing he wouldn’t mind getting- well, damaged.

“No need to fret, Julian, you are correct. Typically this sort of program wouldn’t interest me in the least, however, I happen to know you’ll enjoy it tremendously and that is all the pleasure I need.”

Julian furrows his brow in adorable confusion but drops the matter to talk about a case study he’s read involving ganglia. Garak adores him.

They have been exploring a holographic wilderness for a mere ten minutes when they encounter the first sign that something is off. The lily pond they’ve stumbled upon should be teaming with life. Birds and insects, rodents and even large prey fauna had appeared throughout their trek. Yet the air around the body of water was still- silent.

Not one bird call or scurrying lizard could be heard, just an eerie whistling in the surrounding trees.

Other markers that are perhaps more subtle become clear the nearer to the bank they draw. The flowers on the lily pads are more than pleasing to the eye, they seem to entice closer inspection- much closer.

“Well that’s odd,” Julian says, squatting down to peer at a blossom. He doesn’t seem to notice Garak stopped several paces back. He certainly hasn’t noticed the ripples on the surface of the pond.

“These blossoms don’t look like an aquatic species at all. Do you know, I think they resemble the Vulcan desert flower Sin-Ka-Ti. Garak, who did you say wrote this prog- ah!”

An inky black tentacle has crept out from the pond and wrapped around Julian’s ankle. A dark mass is moving under the surface, coming closer to the bank. Garak takes another step back and fingers the outline of the weapon on his thigh.

The tentacle is creeping up Julian’s leg over the pants. It’s as thick as one of the doctor’s wrists with a questing pointed tip and it’s dripping oily fluid. It’s perfect.

“What in the devil- Garak, do you see what’s happening here? Give me a stick would you?” Julian turns toward him and notices for the first time their distance, Garak’s stillness.

“Garak?” Julian’s eyes boggle. “Well don’t just stand there, it can’t hurt you, we’re in a holosuite don’t forget.” 

Garak crosses his arms and smiles at his companion. “Oh believe me, Julian, I have not forgotten.”

The doctor’s face turns to outrage. “Garak what is this? Did you know this would be here? Computer delete tentacle monster.”

Nothing happens.

“Computer, end program!”

Everything stays exactly the same except for the tentacle which has been joined by another on Julian’s other leg and are gaining speed.

“Garak, I’m serious! Get this thing off me!” And ah, there it is. Genuine fear marrs Julian’s pretty face. 

“Fear not, my dear Julian. My pet simply wants to meet you. It would be rude to deny it such a simple request. Allow it to take what it wants and you’ll be free to walk out of these woods, why- I’ll even arrange an emergency transport to your quarters.”

Julian is attempting to shove the great slippery things off of his midsection when a third, much larger tentacle rises from the water and gently pushes him over into the soft grassy bank. The man squawks.

Immediately the creature breaks the surface, lifting itself on its many legs to loom over Julian’s prone form. It’s not much bigger than the man himself, maybe as tall as a Klingon, but it’s the furthest thing from humanoid.

It has large milky eyes in a sort of cuttlefish-shaped head which tilts at Julian. All-black tentacles undulate from under the head, growing slimmer in size the closer they get to its maw. The skin is glossy with a slight rainbow sheen of oil cascading down it’s form, leaving a film on the water. 

“It’s curious,” Garak tells him. “It hasn’t met a human before. It’s going to need to explore every inch of you, I think.” The two tentacles on his legs suddenly spread them wide.

“Inside and out.”

“What- Garak, no, we’re friends! I trusted you! You wouldn’t do- oh, fuck!” one tentacle pushes up under Julian’s shirt to explore his warm skin and seems to get excited. It wriggles and slides further up and is quickly joined by another and another. The two larger tentacles holding his legs spread seem to want in on the fun. The slight barbs built into their tips (Garak’s own idea) help it to grasp the fabric of Julian’s pants and tear them apart.

In seconds, Julian is half naked and attacked by a mass of tentacles hungry for the warmth of his skin.

“Shit, shit, fuck, oh god.” Julian is going to hyperventilate gasping like that. 

“Take it easy now, Julian. I won’t let my pet hurt you. Just lay back and give it a taste of all that soft warm flesh.”

“Garak help me! Please I’m begging you! I’ll do anything!”

“I know darling but you’re not getting out of this so easily so just try to relax.”

The larger tentacles rip Julian’s shirt apart and a fresh wave of goosebumps break out on the man’s flesh. Slimy tentacles the thickness of a finger find Julian’s nipples set about coiling around them and flicking the firm peaks with their very tips making the man gasp.

More finger-sized tentacles slither up Julian’s bare thighs to poke at the hem of his briefs. Seeking out the untouched heat underneath, they wriggle dumbly over Julian’s genitals.

“No! Oh gods, no!” Julian sobs and bucks against his hold but it’s useless, this creature has superior strength and holds him easily. The creature is incapable of irritation, only curiosity and excitement, but it seems to take particular pleasure in tearing Julian’s briefs apart. 

It raises his knees, perhaps just to get easier access to the warmest core of him but it makes Julian beg. He’s pleading for Garak, for God, for anyone to help him as the first finger-sized tentacle enters him. 

He takes two of those ones with minimal effort but as the third one wriggles its way up inside Julian’s breath hitches on a sob.

Even slimmer tentacles are coiling all over Julian’s cock which, despite his fear, is hard and dusky, leaking precome to join the creature’s fluid. 

In a wicked twist of programming his testicles are held tight with a a band of thin tentacles, keeping the man hard and unable to find release.

A larger tentacle, thicker than Julian’s own cock, though not quite the girth of Garak’s works it’s way out from exploring Julian’s armpit to Julian’s hole. The smaller tentacles retract as the larger plunges forward, too deep to be mistaken for a cock and mindless of Julian’s comfort.

Julian throws his head back and gasps unseeing up at the azure sky.

Garak finally feels safe stepping closer, to within Julian’s eyesight at least.

“Please, please, Elim,” he whimpers when he sees him. Julian is so beautifully debauched already, tears streaming down to his temples.

“Look at you, being so good for me. It’s just getting started, sweetheart. You know what to say for an emergency stop, yes?”

Julian focuses his eyes with effort and nods.

“Let me hear it.”

“Kaleidoscope”

“Do you want to use it now?”

Julian shakes his head.

“Is this at all like you imagined?” He can’t resist asking. Perhaps he’s fishing for praise.

“Better,” Julian groans as another thrust rocks him.

“Good. Now, a tentacle may enter your mouth but it won’t restrict your breathing. I’ll be right here the whole time and I’ll hear you even if you can’t say it clearly, alright?” Julian nods and Garak settles in to let him have his fun.

He is a fairly decent boyfriend if he does say so himself.


End file.
